He's My Idiot
by WaterIceDragon
Summary: What does Whitney really think about the mischievous Gold? A small, fluffy one-shot/AccidentalShipping.


**I'm not really a fan of AccidentalShipping(Gold x Whitney), but I wanted to try writing a fic for a pairing I didn't support as much. I did find their interactions in the beginning of HGSS amuzing, so I thought this would be the perfect pair to try my little "experiment" on. xD**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :D**

**And no, I don't own Pokemon or the characters.**

He's My Idiot

Almost every night before I go to bed, I ask myself this one small yet confusing question: why do I like him?

He's a playboy, a gambler, a moron, and a **huge** idiot overall! But deep inside I feel like he's _my_ idiot. We've always been at each other's throat ever since the day we met. I would be lying, though, if I said I never enjoyed our bickering sessions.

You could say I'm one of the few people that saw how much he has changed over the years, but his maturity does waver back and forth at times. At first, I thought he was a good for nothing just like everyone else did. The way he tried to flirt with my friend, Mary, and not care for her uneasiness just ticked me off. He still does it, and it still bothers me, but he at least doesn't do it as much as before. I try not to think about that side of him, but instead of the side that I have grown to respect which consists of his trust, love, and care for his Pokemon.

I started to see these aspects of him when we went to the Pokeathlon Dome. I have to say it surprised me when he asked me to show him around that place. For a second it felt like we were going on a date together. Sadly, I found out the truth that he only came because he was following orders from Prof. Oak. I should've known. It sounded too good to be true, but I'll always treasure those few minutes we spent together.

Unable to fall sleep, I stare up at my ceiling getting lost in thoughts. I can't even talk to anyone about my feelings. They'll think I'm crazy for liking such a "delinquent". Nobody will ever understand. Nobody... except maybe for Crystal. Yes! Crys will surely understand. I mean, we both have to always deal with that idiot. She has surely seen him grow too, so she can definitely unders...tand. No, if what I'm saying is true, then she should feel the same way about him. In fact, she has spent more time with him than I have. After defeating the Masked Man, saving the Hoenn region, and defeating Team Rocket, surely there has to be a strong bond between them.

I close my eyes tightly trying not to think of the possibility that he might actually like Crystal. As much as I tried, the tears just came out anyways. The single thought of him liking someone else hurt so much. It felt like a stab to the heart. I was only reassured of how strong my feelings for him were.

I slowly started to drift away into a deep slumber, dry tears staining my cheeks. I dream about his smile and his golden eyes. _Gold..._

I wake up to sounds of knocking on my front door the next morning. I turn to face the small alarm clock next to my bed. With tired eyes, I managed to make out what it said: 10:30 a.m.

I woke up with a start. "No way! I overslept!" I quickly changed into my everyday clothes and hurried to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

The doorbell rang this time. "I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I started to think of all the possibilities on who could be visiting me. Before I opened the door, I straightened my hair and clothes. I didn't want the person on the other side to think I just woke up. Of course I wouldn't have done any of that if I knew sooner who the person awaiting me was. I recognized his smirk right away.

"Woah! You look like a mess. Did you just wake up or something?" He asked with a supposedly surprised expression.

"Nice to see you too, Gold." I answered back sarcastically. Who would've thought it would be him? I sure didn't. "What could you possibly want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to compete in the Pokeatholon with me." He said obviously ignoring my first comment. Of course this took me by surprise. I looked around and wasn't able to see anyone else.

"Just the two of us? Why didn't you ask Silver or Crystal to accompany you?" I was getting a bit suspicious. This situation had 'Gold' written all over it!

"I tried contacting Silver but failed. You never know where that guy is. Then I called Super Serious Girl. She said she was busy and didn't have time to play one of my 'childish' games. How rude!" He groaned as he folded his arms. All I could do was frown at him.

"So I was like your last resort?" I glared at him. He started to back away slowly. I guess he can tell when I can get angry. The thought of that made me laugh. "You're such an idiot, Gold."

He stopped walking back and looked at me in surprise. "Hey! Who here saved Johto and Hoenn? Oh, and also defeated Team Rocket?"

"You." I muttured. He always has to bring that up whenever I insult him.

"Ah sorry, I couldn't hear that. Can you say it again?" He placed a hand next to hear. That cockiness of his always irritated me.

I decided to walk toward his ear and shouted as hard as I could. "I SAID YOU!" He winced in slight pain. "Did you hear me now?"

"Well, at least you didn't use your Miltank this time," He rubbed his ear still obviously hurting. "That's an improvement."

I was speechless. After doing that to him, the first thing he says is that I didn't use my Miltank? He really is an idiot, not that I ever questioned it before. "You know what? I'll go to the Pokeatholon with you. Just let me get ready."

"Yeah whatever. Don't take too long 'cause I don't want to wait here forever."

"I'll make sure to take double the time, then!" I answered back as I shut the door on him. I could barely hear the groan he made afterwards.

Gold was a playboy, a gambler, a deceiver, a moron, and an idiot, yet he will always be _my_ idiot... Whitney's idiot. I kind of like the sound of that.

**I think I did pretty well on this, but I could be wrong too. I feel like I made Whitney a bit OOC in the beginning, so please do leave your comments and tell me how I did. Every single one counts. :)**

**Oshawott: She needs all the help she can get.**

**Me: Hey, that's not entirely true!**


End file.
